


A Storm is Coming

by moonkittie



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 18:30:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2035563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonkittie/pseuds/moonkittie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Game of Thrones Modern Hogwarts AU- The Stark children (and a few others) attend the world's most well known Wizarding School. The Starks begin a new year at Hogwarts, only this one will be filled with unknown challenges, danger, romance, and finding new destinies. A new year at Hogwarts is beginning. It's Bran's first year, Robb is Head Boy of Gryffindor, Arya leads an underground dueling ring, Daenerys' father and brother are becoming more and more obsessed with hunting down those they don't think are pureblood, hoping to lead the Wizarding World into a great Race War. The Stark children face new challenges every step of the way, and work to follow in the footsteps of their family before them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Bran**

Bran Stark settled next to his brothers and their friends in the train carriage, but he did so nervously. He was happy they were letting him tag along, but was sure they might eventually forget their promise. He saw his parents out the window, and waved eagerly. Catelyn smiled at him reassuringly, nervous that her older children might let him down. He wanted so terribly to be in Gryffindor with Robb, Jon, and Sansa, or maybe Slytherin with Arya, but she had a feeling he would be sent to Hufflepuff. He didn't have the same boastful and proud attitude as his siblings, he cared more about their family dogs and climbing trees than he cared about duels or Quidditch.

Jon edged his knee against Bran's. "Don't be nervous, Pups." he said with a smile. "It'll feel completely normal within a week."

"Mum thinks I'm going to be a Hufflepuff." Bran sighed. "I heard her talking to Dad last night."

"That's alright." Robb commented. "Talisa's a Hufflepuff. Never met one I didn't like. It's the know-it-all Ravenclaws that are shite to be around." he said, and Bran giggled.

"And Sam!" Jon added, smacking his friend on the arm. "You saying Sam isn't good enough?"

"Yeah, Hufflepuff is a fine house, Bran." Sam smiled down at the boy.

"Even Sansa's a Gryffindor, and she's a  _girl._ " Bran said stubbornly, to which everyone rolled their eyes.

"Let it go, Bran." Robb sighed. "You just got to hope for the best, and whatever house you're in will fit. I promise."

After the dusk turned to night, the bright glimmering Hogwarts castle appeared around a bend, and Bran pressed his nose against the glass, grinning. His newly bought school robes felt starchy and stiff, but the excitement made him forget.

The train hissed to a stop, and Bran kept at his brothers' heels as everyone hurried out onto the platform.

"First years this way, please, first years to the boats!" a massive man was announcing. Bran's eyes widened, and he looked around desperately for his older brothers, who seemed to have dissipated into the crowd. He took a deep breath, and turned on his heel to head towards the rows of bobbing boats. He climbed in one beside a girl with curly black hair to her shoulders, and dark eyes. A thin tall boy with the same dark, wide eyes, followed him in.

"Hi." the girl finally said, before anyone else climbed in. "My name's Meera. Are you one of the Starks?" she asked.

His eyebrows knotted together. "Yeah, how did you know?"

"Saw you with Robb and Jon." she said.

"You know my brothers?"

"Everyone knows them." the boy who'd followed him said. "They're quidditch stars, Robb's a prefect."

"Did you read up on us before you got here?" Bran asked nervously.

"Well, your father is the Adviser to the Minister of Magic, everyone knows the Starks." The boy said. "I'm Jojen, by the way, I'm her brother." he nodded at Meera. "Are you excited?"

Bran was slightly leery of the pair, but happy for some conversation. He swallowed.

"I don't know if that's the word for it."

* * *

**Daenerys**

Dany climbed into the horseless carriage, following Doreah and Missy. She was a 6th year now, but she'd only been here since she was a 4th year. When she arrived, she'd taken the school by storm. She was part Veela, so her silver hair and amethyst eyes overpowered any man. She'd grown up in a place called Croatia, and she and her brother were homeschooled by her father until she was 14. Her brother was a 7th year, and she didn't know where he'd gone off to. They were in separate houses, Viseyrs in Slytherin, and she in Ravenclaw with her friends, so she didn't have to see him as much.

She sat back in the carriage, tired from the journey. Missandrei, or Missy, and Doreah, giggled over how cute they both thought Jon Snow, the Stark's half brother, was. Dany smiled slightly, happy to be back around familiar and slightly childlike topics of conversation, instead of constantly having to listen to her father and brother go on and on about purebloods, and the great 'race' war that would be coming to the Wizarding World. Missandrei was muggle born, and Doreah was half, and she liked them both fine, but never told her brother their true heritage. The night was filled with the noises of excited children and young adults, laughing and shouting and talking as the carriages began to make their way up towards the School.

As the girls walked into the Great hall, they felt the familiar turn of head as every boy strained to get a glimpse at them, their chins perked up and smiles formed on their lips.

"Exchange students." Doreah whispered excitedly. "Some yanks from Salem this year I hear, and Durmstrang, and of course, some Beauxbaton witches."

"Exchange students?" Dany replied. "Since when did Professor Lannister allow that?" she asked as her eyes fell on a huge boy with long hair and beautiful brown eyes.

"Something to do with public relations. Who knows why he does anything?" Missy said.

Sure enough, their newly appointed headmaster, Tywin, wasn't even present in the great hall. Instead, Professor Tyrell, the deputy headmistress, stood at the front of the Great Hall, holding the sorting hat and smiling down at everyone. Rumor had it was that she wasn't a fan of Professor Lannister, who spent most of his time at the Ministry, working as the Head Treasurer. And who really was, the Lannisters pretended the school was their own personal castle. Dany and her friends found a place at the Ravenclaw table, and again she felt her eyes fall on the Durstrang boy.

* * *

**Arya**

At the Slytherin table, the students talked amongst themselves. Arya Stark, now a 2nd year, had become quite close with one of the Slytherin upperclassmen, a 5th year called Gendry, who treated her as a little sister. Arya was quite small for her age, and at first had been picked on, but her fierce side came out when she was finally called on to duel against someone, and now had become quite a legend at underground dueling, which was frowned upon by the administration. So she sat quietly beside Gendry, her dueling partner in pair duels, and watched her little brother nervously stand with the rest of the first years. She tried to catch his eye, and shot him a grin, but he still seemed terribly nervous. He was a born Hufflepuff, sure he was adventurous, and they'd often be found at home lost in the woods together, but while she would challenge him at archery and wrestling, he would be more worried about his dog, who he'd been forced to leave at home.

The sorting began, and each respective house called out would then burst into cheers, the Gryffindor, as usual, being the loudest. Stark was quite near the end, so she nervously twiddled with her braid, watching carefully. Right before Bran was sorted, a pair of dark hair twins, Meera and Jojen, were sorted into Hufflepuff, and sure enough, Bran followed.

* * *

**Bran**

He found a seat beside the twins, who grinned happily at him, and the rest of the table began chanting "we got a Stark, got a Stark!"

Robb's girlfriend, Jeyne, smiled at Bran, reaching over and squeezing his arm. She was a Head like Robb, and had spent some time at their house this Summer, and he was quite fond of her, and happy to have a familiar face. Someone scooped him up and set him on their shoulder, waving over to Robb and Jon.

"We've got a Stark!" Sam shouted. Professor Tyrell cleared her throat, and the sorting continued.

With the Hufflepuff table finally calm, Bran watched the professors, naming them in his head as he scanned their faces.

Transfiguration was Professor Tyrell, the aging woman who seemed to have a friendly smile, he knew she was a friend of his Grandfather. Defense Against the Dark Arts was Jaime Lannister, the headmaster's son and a famous ex-auror. The flying lessons teacher and Quidditch Coach, Professor Tarth, the massive woman with short cropped hair and bright eyes. Beside her was the History of Magic professor, Professer Varys, and beside him was the Potions Master, Professor Pycelle. Then the empty chair that should have housed their Headmaster, but Tywin was gone. To the right of that, another Lannister, the Charms professor, Tyrion, who was part Dwarf. The Astronomy teacher, Arya's favorite Professor, Professor Syrio Forel, who also hosted dueling matches on the grounds when Headmaster Tywin wasn't there to tell him not to. The Divination teacher, a pretty redheaded woman named Melisandre. Finally, the Herbology teacher, his Aunt Arryn, who he wasn't too fond of, and hadn't even smiled in his direction since he'd shown up. She was still bitter at Bran for pushing down his cousin Robin when Robin wouldn't stop throwing rocks at his dog.

* * *

**Jon**

At the Gryffindor table, after Bran had been sorted, Jon passed Robb a galleon begrudgingly, and Robb laughed, slapping him on the back.

"Good way to start the year!" he said, and as he did, the food appeared on the table. Everyone happily began to stuff themselves. There was pigeon pie, honeyed chicken, dornish plums, suckling pig, roasted dragon peppers with whitefish, piles of strawberries, apples, and pomegranates, biscuits, strawberry pie and even lemon cake for dessert, which he saw Sansa snatch up quickly.

After dinner, he followed his brother, the shining Head Boy, to their common room. He was calmly content, his eyes growing weary as he settled into a cushy armchair beside the fire. He watched the yawning first years climb up the stairs towards their bedroom, and felt a pang of sympathy towards them, thinking of Bran.

It was also surreal that this was his last year, and that he still had yet to find a girlfriend, which Robb teased him about constantly. Robb appeared on the staircase, and slid down the banister with a smug grin. He headed towards the portrait, and Jon raised a brow at him.

"Going out after curfew, Mr. Head Boy?" Jon said.

"Naw, mate, going out to become a 'Getting Some Head Boy'"

"You're a prat." Jon sighed, and he could hear Robb's laugh in the hallway as the portrait shut behind him.

That was his brother, the shining superstar of the school, matched only by Dany Targaryen, and she seemed only popular because of how pretty she and her friends were. It was simple, he'd decided long ago, that being half Stark would never be good enough.


	2. Chapter 2

**Dany**

Dany climbed out of bed an hour before her Alarm Charm would awaken her. She hurried to the bathrooms, braiding her hair like her mother always had before she died. She wanted to get to the great hall early, so she wouldn't run into her brother and have it ruin her first day back at school. She pulled on her dark blue cloak over her uniform, and hurried downstairs and out of Ravenclaw Tower.

She wound down the spiral staircase, her silver hair glinting behind her in the pale dawn light that streamed in from the windows. In the Great Hall, she chewed on a bowl of porridge and some black bread as she looked over her final schedule.

"What are you?" a deep voice asked suddenly, and she heard a bench move across from her.

"Sorry?" she asked, looking up in surprise at the huge boy from Durmstrang sat directly across from her at the table. He touched his head, indicating he was asking about her hair. "Oh, I'm part Veela."

"Beautiful." he said simply. "What call you?"

"My name is Dany." she said, her cheeks pinkening slightly. "And what's your name?"

"Drogo."

"Where are you from?"

"Romania."

"Are all the wizards there as enormous as you?" she asked, and he grinned.

"No." he said with a laugh.

He was handsome, she thought, and looked more like a man than any boy at Hogwarts. He had a jaw like an anvil, a stubbled face, and bright brown eyes with lashes so thick they brushed his cheeks.

"How old are you?"

"19. Durmstrang starts later, goes more, see?" he said in his broken English.

"You speak well, for a foreigner." she said, looking down at her food. "Why did you decide to come to Hogwarts?"

"My father wanted me to know lands here." he said. "He is great Wizard in Romania. Wants to know Ministry of Magic and school here."

Her brows furrowed. "I'm sure our fathers would get along."

She felt a hand on her shoulder, and her blood ran cold.

"Sister, who is your new friend?" Viserys asked coolly. "Some dirty blooded foreigner, looks like."

"What do you want?" she asked quietly.

"Father sent an owl." he said. She glanced at Drogo, who was glaring at her brother. She stood, gathering her books. She sent Drogo a smile, and then grabbed Viserys' arm and pulled him away from the table. He snatched his arm away the next moment, and pushed her back.

"Hands off me." he spat, rolling his eyes. "Father sent us an owl, he's coming to visit later this school year. He and the Minister have been corresponding, and father wants to set up a coalition with his society and the ministry."

"He's mad," she said, "they outlawed segregation years ago."

"Disrespecting our father's cause?" he hissed, his eyes narrowing.

"No." she said softly.

"And shares our cause. Finally they've elected a Minister with some sense. And supposedly Lannister's in on it."

"The Headmaster?"

He nodded. "Great things will be happening for us soon, sister. And I don't think your poor attitude will be ruining it for me, not this morning."

Anxiety built in her chest, but she forced a smile, nodded, and hurried from the Great Hall.

* * *

**Arya**

Arya woke up 10 minutes after her alarm charm went off, with her wand still vibrating and sparking beside her. She groaned, not even bothering to brush her hair, and pulled on her school robes and dashed up the stairs and off towards her Charms class.

"Oh Miss Stark, how lovely for you to join us." Professor Lannister said as she tried to sneak in. She kept her head down and found a chair near the back. "Next time it's house points, break is over students, and now we must go fourth and learn. Today we will be covering the cleaning charm, which I am quite sure you'll all tend to overuse when you're adults- the spell is  _scourgify,_ said whilst moving the hand in an 'S' movement-"

Arya's mind wandered, instead of listening to the lecture, she pulled out a quill and started doodling on a scrap of parchment she found at the bottom of her satchel. She hated school, she hated charms, she could find any spell she might need in a book so why did she have to sit here for two hours when she could be practicing with Gendry and Llisel or Markus, or even one of her brothers, not these other second year twats.

"Miss Stark." a hand landed on her desk. She glanced up at Professor Lannister. "Although I'm sure you have much better things to do, would you please demonstrate to the class this spell? Since you clearly have no interest in listening I'm sure you already know how to do it."

She sighed, standing up. She looked towards the chalkboard, where there was a paragraph already written, and waved her wand quickly, whispering 'Scourgify' underneath her breath. The board wiped clean completely, and she raised her brows at her Professor.

"Very well," he said with a small smile. "Return to your doodles. Miss Cerwyn, let's see yours."

* * *

**Jon**

In the hallway, on the way to Astronomy, Jon felt a hand slap the back of his head.

"Oi, heard this dishy 6th year called Faye fancies you." Robb said, catching up to Jon. "Talisa told me"

"Really? Faye Ambrose?"

Robb grinned. "You two must know eachother."

"Just seen her around is all." he said, clearing his throat.

"She's proper fit, I hear." Robb said. "Plus, you need to wet your whistle at some point before we take our NEWTs and leave this place."

Jon shrugged uncomfortably. He knew the girl Robb was talking about, she was in a couple of his NEWT level classes. She had long strawberry blonde hair, bright blue eyes, and a dimple in one cheek. She was beautiful, in an angelic sort of way, though he wouldn't admit it to his brother. She wanted to be a healer, like Talisa, which is probably how they knew one another.

"Keep it in mind, then, Snow." Robb said, clapping him on the shoulders. "I'll see you on the pitch later, have fun in  _Star Class_."

After the Astronomy lesson, Jon wound his way down to the Quidditch pitch. He and Robb were the Beaters, because they worked together in unison so well, in sport, and in duels as well. It was their last year, and they'd lost the cup to Slytherin the past two years. Robb seemed fired up about this, and had led the team into a rallying chant before practice.

Feeling energized, the team ran through drills until the sun turned deep red and sank into the hazy horizon. Feeling properly exhausted, they traced the path back up to the school, and Jon made his way towards the library to finish up his paper on how Callisto's gravity effected the eternal balance of the universe, or something.

He dumped out his school bag onto one of the desks, and shed his cloak before turning towards the shelves. He knew Sam felt so comfortable here, but it took him nearly 15 minutes to track down the book he needed. Maybe he should have asked Sam along, he helped him with most of his homework anyways.

He heard sniffling from around the corner, and paused. Half of him wanted to ignore it, but the instinctual desire to help take care of people kicked in. He sighed, and peeked behind the bookshelf.

He found himself slightly chuffed to see it was Faye, someone he felt he knew well enough to talk to. She sat in the corner, holding her want inbetween her hands, and crying quietly. Her hair was pulled away from her face, some light colored curls hanging next to her cheeks, and a black headband pulling back everything else. She hadn't noticed him, so he gently cleared his throat, and knelt down beside her.

"You alright?" he asked. She grinned, slightly, pushing away some of the dampness on her cheeks.

"I'm fine." she replied. "Just a bit homesick I think, I'm quite attached to my mum. It's silly, I know, but I always miss her terrible when I get back to school." she looked up at him from behind her damp lashes. "I'm like five years old, sometimes. It's ridiculous."

"Naw, it's understandable. That's how my sister gets as well."

"Sansa or Arya?" she asked, and he gave her a look, and she giggled. "Why are you in here?"

"Syrio giving homework on the first night back. Some essay on Callisto."

"I didn't get an OWL in Astronomy, is it hard?"

"It's alright, I was just good at it." he shrugged.

She sighed, pushing some hair away from her face, and smiled over at him. "Thanks for asking. If I was okay, I mean. Don't tell anyone, okay?"

He smirked. "Why would I do that? I want you to like me, don't I?" 


	3. Chapter 3

**Dany**

Dany climbed out of bed an hour before her Alarm Charm would awaken her. She hurried to the bathrooms, braiding her hair like her mother always had before she died. She wanted to get to the great hall early, so she wouldn't run into her brother and have it ruin her first day back at school. She pulled on her dark blue cloak over her uniform, and hurried downstairs and out of Ravenclaw Tower.

She wound down the spiral staircase, her silver hair glinting behind her in the pale dawn light that streamed in from the windows. In the Great Hall, she chewed on a bowl of porridge and some black bread as she looked over her final schedule.

"What are you?" a deep voice asked suddenly, and she heard a bench move across from her.

"Sorry?" she asked, looking up in surprise at the huge boy from Durmstrang sat directly across from her at the table. He touched his head, indicating he was asking about her hair. "Oh, I'm part Veela."

"Beautiful." he said simply. "What call you?"

"My name is Dany." she said, her cheeks pinkening slightly. "And what's your name?"

"Drogo."

"Where are you from?"

"Romania."

"Are all the wizards there as enormous as you?" she asked, and he grinned.

"No." he said with a laugh.

He was handsome, she thought, and looked more like a man than any boy at Hogwarts. He had a jaw like an anvil, a stubbled face, and bright brown eyes with lashes so thick they brushed his cheeks.

"How old are you?"

"19. Durmstrang starts later, goes more, see?" he said in his broken English.

"You speak well, for a foreigner." she said, looking down at her food. "Why did you decide to come to Hogwarts?"

"My father wanted me to know lands here." he said. "He is great Wizard in Romania. Wants to know Ministry of Magic and school here."

Her brows furrowed. "I'm sure our fathers would get along."

She felt a hand on her shoulder, and her blood ran cold.

"Sister, who is your new friend?" Viserys asked coolly. "Some dirty blooded foreigner, looks like."

"What do you want?" she asked quietly.

"Father sent an owl." he said. She glanced at Drogo, who was glaring at her brother. She stood, gathering her books. She sent Drogo a smile, and then grabbed Viserys' arm and pulled him away from the table. He snatched his arm away the next moment, and pushed her back.

"Hands off me." he spat, rolling his eyes. "Father sent us an owl, he's coming to visit later this school year. He and the Minister have been corresponding, and father wants to set up a coalition with his society and the ministry."

"He's mad," she said, "they outlawed segregation years ago."

"Disrespecting our father's cause?" he hissed, his eyes narrowing.

"No." she said softly.

"And shares our cause. Finally they've elected a Minister with some sense. And supposedly Lannister's in on it."

"The Headmaster?"

He nodded. "Great things will be happening for us soon, sister. And I don't think your poor attitude will be ruining it for me, not this morning."

Anxiety built in her chest, but she forced a smile, nodded, and hurried from the Great Hall.

* * *

**Arya**

Arya woke up 10 minutes after her alarm charm went off, with her wand still vibrating and sparking beside her. She groaned, not even bothering to brush her hair, and pulled on her school robes and dashed up the stairs and off towards her Charms class.

"Oh Miss Stark, how lovely for you to join us." Professor Lannister said as she tried to sneak in. She kept her head down and found a chair near the back. "Next time it's house points, break is over students, and now we must go fourth and learn. Today we will be covering the cleaning charm, which I am quite sure you'll all tend to overuse when you're adults- the spell is  _scourgify,_ said whilst moving the hand in an 'S' movement-"

Arya's mind wandered, instead of listening to the lecture, she pulled out a quill and started doodling on a scrap of parchment she found at the bottom of her satchel. She hated school, she hated charms, she could find any spell she might need in a book so why did she have to sit here for two hours when she could be practicing with Gendry and Llisel or Markus, or even one of her brothers, not these other second year twats.

"Miss Stark." a hand landed on her desk. She glanced up at Professor Lannister. "Although I'm sure you have much better things to do, would you please demonstrate to the class this spell? Since you clearly have no interest in listening I'm sure you already know how to do it."

She sighed, standing up. She looked towards the chalkboard, where there was a paragraph already written, and waved her wand quickly, whispering 'Scourgify' underneath her breath. The board wiped clean completely, and she raised her brows at her Professor.

"Very well," he said with a small smile. "Return to your doodles. Miss Cerwyn, let's see yours."

* * *

**Jon**

In the hallway, on the way to Astronomy, Jon felt a hand slap the back of his head.

"Oi, heard this dishy 6th year called Faye fancies you." Robb said, catching up to Jon. "Talisa told me"

"Really? Faye Ambrose?"

Robb grinned. "You two must know eachother."

"Just seen her around is all." he said, clearing his throat.

"She's proper fit, I hear." Robb said. "Plus, you need to wet your whistle at some point before we take our NEWTs and leave this place."

Jon shrugged uncomfortably. He knew the girl Robb was talking about, she was in a couple of his NEWT level classes. She had long strawberry blonde hair, bright blue eyes, and a dimple in one cheek. She was beautiful, in an angelic sort of way, though he wouldn't admit it to his brother. She wanted to be a healer, like Talisa, which is probably how they knew one another.

"Keep it in mind, then, Snow." Robb said, clapping him on the shoulders. "I'll see you on the pitch later, have fun in  _Star Class_."

After the Astronomy lesson, Jon wound his way down to the Quidditch pitch. He and Robb were the Beaters, because they worked together in unison so well, in sport, and in duels as well. It was their last year, and they'd lost the cup to Slytherin the past two years. Robb seemed fired up about this, and had led the team into a rallying chant before practice.

Feeling energized, the team ran through drills until the sun turned deep red and sank into the hazy horizon. Feeling properly exhausted, they traced the path back up to the school, and Jon made his way towards the library to finish up his paper on how Callisto's gravity effected the eternal balance of the universe, or something.

He dumped out his school bag onto one of the desks, and shed his cloak before turning towards the shelves. He knew Sam felt so comfortable here, but it took him nearly 15 minutes to track down the book he needed. Maybe he should have asked Sam along, he helped him with most of his homework anyways.

He heard sniffling from around the corner, and paused. Half of him wanted to ignore it, but the instinctual desire to help take care of people kicked in. He sighed, and peeked behind the bookshelf.

He found himself slightly chuffed to see it was Faye, someone he felt he knew well enough to talk to. She sat in the corner, holding her want inbetween her hands, and crying quietly. Her hair was pulled away from her face, some light colored curls hanging next to her cheeks, and a black headband pulling back everything else. She hadn't noticed him, so he gently cleared his throat, and knelt down beside her.

"You alright?" he asked. She grinned, slightly, pushing away some of the dampness on her cheeks.

"I'm fine." she replied. "Just a bit homesick I think, I'm quite attached to my mum. It's silly, I know, but I always miss her terrible when I get back to school." she looked up at him from behind her damp lashes. "I'm like five years old, sometimes. It's ridiculous."

"Naw, it's understandable. That's how my sister gets as well."

"Sansa or Arya?" she asked, and he gave her a look, and she giggled. "Why are you in here?"

"Syrio giving homework on the first night back. Some essay on Callisto."

"I didn't get an OWL in Astronomy, is it hard?"

"It's alright, I was just good at it." he shrugged.

She sighed, pushing some hair away from her face, and smiled over at him. "Thanks for asking. If I was okay, I mean. Don't tell anyone, okay?"

He smirked. "Why would I do that? I want you to like me, don't I?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Dany**

Dany tapped her quill against the ink bottle nervously, her mind elsewhere. Doreah and Missi were across from her in the library, both of them focused on the books in front of them.

A hand touched her shoulder, and her brother called her away. Doreah and Missi glared at him, but he ignored them and waited for Dany beside one of the cases.

She joined him, and he only tugged her to a more secluded corner.

"I'm having an issue with you lately, sister." he said. She kept her eyes on the ground.

"Have I done something to offend you?"

"It has come to my attention you're taking a Muggle Studies class? As if you want to lower yourself to such..." he looked so disgusted he couldn't finish his sentence. "Disgusting levels." he spat.

"I'll transfer out." she whispered, still not looking up.

"You should have never sunk...you should...you know what father would do if he was here..." he was so mad she thought his face might melt off. He raised his hand to strike her, and the slap echoed through the library.

Suddenly, someone grabbed Viserys and slammed him against the shelves. She watched her brother's eyes widen in fear as Drogo squeezed his neck so tightly Dany thought it might snap.

"Do not touch her." Drogo said, letting go of him suddenly and throwing him to the ground. Viserys gasped for air, holding his bright red throat.

Dany could hardly contain herself at the rush of affection she felt towards this strange boy, the first person to ever defend her against her brother.

"Come." Drogo said, reaching for Dany's hand. She didn't look at her brother, and instead just stepped over him. Perhaps she would pay for this later, but she had a feeling it would be a long time before Viserys would touch her again.

He led her out of the bookcases, and paused at the table where Missi and Doreah were still sitting, looking at Dany and Drogo with wide eyes.

"You see him take her away again, you tell me." Drogo said to them firmly. They both nodding, their mouths ajar.

He hurried her out of the library and into the hallway, pausing beside a suit of armor.

"You are hurt." he said softly. He pulled his wand from his cloak, and a handkerchief with it. " _Aguamenti."_ he said, dampening the cloth and pressing it against the cut on her cheek from her brother's ring. She closed her eyes, realizing she was shaking.

"Thank you." she said softly.

"He does this much?" he asked.

"Don't worry." she said. "You scared him, I think."

"Good. He should be." he stood up taller. "Stay with me. If you want. Come to get food."

Her face stung, her hands shook, but she still couldn't help but smile.

* * *

**Sansa**

"Arya, where did you get that nasty bruise?" Sansa snapped at her sister, pausing at the Slytherin table in the Great Hall.

"Don't worry about it." Arya replied, her mouth full of sausages. That was the trouble with little sisters, Sansa thought, they were always getting into trouble. And she knew, at home, her mother would see the bruise and Sansa would be to blame for not watching more carefully.

"Did you do it?" Sansa glared at the broad-shouldered boy with messy black hair Arya was hardly seen without. He snorted into his porridge.

"Sansa, bugger off!" Arya shouted.

"What would mother say, Arya?" Sansa said.

Robb saw the argument from across the Great Hall, and with an irritated sigh, stood to go deal with his bickering sisters.

"Robb, look what she's gone and done to herself!" Sansa said.

He knelt down beside Arya, touching her chin as he looked at the injury.

"You alright?" he asked, and she nodded.

"Can't even feel it." she grinned. He ruffled her hair and stood.

"Do not tell Mum." he said to Sansa. With a huff, she stomped over to join her friends.

"Robb is  _always_ taking her side." she said as she sat, grabbing a muffin.

"Who cares what he does? He's so dreamy." her friend Hanna said, propping her head on her chin and staring at him from across the Great Hall. Willow, Sansa's other friend, nodded in agreement. Sansa made a disgusted noise, trying to ignore the comment.  _  
_

"Mum told us clearly to listen to Robb while we're at school, but I should send her an owl. Her entire face is black and blue!"

"You know, I think Jon's the cuter one." Willow said, after staring for a while.

"That's fine, you can have him."

Sansa made another loud noise of annoyance, and slammed her hands on the table. "Stoooopp!" she whined.

"Sansa, we can't help it, your brothers are proper fit." Hanna said, twisting at her braid. "Remember the lake this summer?" she said to Willow, and the pair dissolved into hysterical giggles.

Sansa snatched another muffin and rushed out of the hall without another word, too angry to say anything.

* * *

**Dany**

For the next week, Dany was hardly seen without Drogo beside her. She stood taller, knowing with someone strong behind her, she could be strong herself. Drogo's friends flocked to her, quite brooding large foreign boys, who only smiled occasionally.

For once, she felt safe and accepted. Her grades improved, and her magic was seemingly stronger.

And then her father arrived.

He arrived in the middle of the night, and one of the Ravenclaw girls shook her awake. Professor Tyrell came to her in the middle of the night with a lantern.

"I'm so sorry my sweet girl..." she began, and Dany felt her stomach drop. "your father insists to see you immediately."

Shaking, she stood, pulling a cloak over her pajamas.

Now she was bitterly alone.

No, she thought to herself, she could do this. She was strong.

In the dimly lit hallway she walked behind Professor Tyrell. They were heading towards the headmaster's office.

The office was sheathed in green, the color of Headmaster Lannister's house. Her father, taller than her brother, with a long silver beard that touched his stomach, watched his daughter walk in with narrow eyes.

"Come, child." he said after a moment, and she walked across the office to kiss his ring, an emblem of a dragon set within the opal. "You look well."

"Thank you." Dany said politely. "How was your journey?"

"Brief. There's work to be done here, now, and we must discuss a plan of action. Our dear friend Tywin here is ready to hear the councils orders."

"Suggestions." Tywin said slowly. It was the first time Dany had seen him all school year.

"Of course." Aerys said. He looked to his son. "How has the school year gone so far?" he asked.

Dany shot her brother a look, but instead of avoiding her eyes like he had been ever since Drogo had defended her, he looked right at her, and grinned.

"Oh, quite well, I suppose. Dany's branching out, making new  _friends._ "

"You can catch up with one another at another time." Tywin snapped. "We need to go over the plan before morning."

"Plan?" Dany asked.

"Just returning to our roots, sweet child. Returning this magical world to one of purity."

She looked at Tywin, hoping for some sort of rational response, but none came. He agreed with her father.

"Removing the disgusting mudbloods from our community, for a start." her brother said, smiling. "Starting here, moving to the ministry."

"Are you sure the Minister will listen to you?" Aerys asked. Tywin nodded.

"He's a fool, and in debt to our family. He will listen."

"Then it's time. We make the announcement tomorrow. As for any Mudblood teachers..." Aerys said.

"None. I made sure of it." Tywin grinned.

Dany watched in silent distress. There was nothing she could do.

* * *

**Jon**

The houses were roused early that morning. It was Saturday, and nobody was eager to be up that early. Jon waited with Sansa and Robb as the rest of the students trickled out of the dorm rooms.

"Wassgoingon?" Faye mumbled as she shuffled towards them.

"Lannister called us for a mandatory school meeting." Jon said. "You alright?"

"Yeah." she grinned. "Good morning." she said into his neck as he wrapped his arms around her. He kept his arm securely around her waist as they made their way to the great hall.

Once everyone was seated, Tywin began. It was a decree, signed by the Minister himself. He held it in the air with his wand and began to recite everything on it.

"All children of non-magical parents will be henceforth asked to leave Hogwarts immediately." he said calmly, and it was as if the breath of every student collectively was knocked from their chest. Faye, who had been sleepily leaning on Jon, sat up straight, her eyes wide with fear. "This decree included only children of two non-magical parents. Those with one will be allowed to remain. Children, you will be given the rest of the day to gather your things and say your goodbyes. Your parents will be notified this afternoon, and the train leaves at 7 promptly."

The room was shocked into silence. Finally Jon felt a movement beside him, and Robb was on his feet, heading for the doors.

"Mister Stark, do not be in such a hurry to leave, your blood status is pure." Tywin said. Robb turned, slowly.

"This was outlawed years ago, we all know that. I'm contacting my father.

"Who is this muggle-loving idiot boy?" Aerys sneered.

"His father works for the ministry." Tywin responded quietly.

In one quick movement, Aerys' wand was held above his head, and a quick stunning spell was sent towards Robb. Jon was on his feet, but it was Arya's charm that shielded Robb.

"Run!" Arya shouted from across the Great Hall. He dashed from the room before any other spells could be sent his way. He had to make it to Hogsmeade and apparate to his father. He thought briefly of Talisa, but knew that Jon would see to her if need be.

Aerys moved his wand again, and the entire hall was rid of their voices. Everyone reached for their throats, confused.

"Silence, all of you." Aerys said loudly. "Any of you who disobey will be severely punished. I have brought reinforcements to ensure such obedience." as he said this, a dozen men wearing the same silver cloak appeared from the side door. "And I trust that none of your professors will interfere. This is a school of magic, not a school of liars who pretend to be what they're not. Such reforms will be moving to the ministry within a week's time. It is time that we, as a magical community stand together to protect our purity and honor as a species. If you want to disobey, look at my daughter as an example."

From the corner of the great hall, by her arm, Viserys led her up to the podium. Dany was beaten black and blue, dried blood on her clothes, hardly able to stand of her own accord.

"Return to your rooms, children, gather your things if you're a mudblood. Leave us."

Aerys waved his wand.

"And what if we go with them?" A voice from the Slytherin table said. Gendry stood. Noises of agreement bubbled in the crowd.

"Ah, Mister Waters, you remind me of the second part of our decree." Tywin said. "The attendance of all other magical decedents to Hogwarts is now Mandatory. And those who try and leave, well-" he pointed towards Dany. "We've been allowed to unleash severe punishments."

And again, silence. People began to stand, leaving quietly, tears in their eyes.

"I don't want to go." Jon heard Faye whisper quietly. He stood, helping her to her feet.

"I know, come with me, it'll be alright." he said quickly. She followed him from the Great Hall and into the hallways rushed with students. He pulled her down a corridor. "It's alright, we'll get it sorted. Just go home to your parents for a few days. There's no way the ministry could really allow this. But it's not safe here."

"I can't." she whispered. "I can't go back there."

"What are you talking about?"

"I lied to you. My parents aren't accountants."

He sighed with relief. "So you have to stay?"

"No, no, they're muggles. Trust me, I know that much. But I don't live with them. I live in a foster home with 6 other children. I didn't want to tell you because it always sounds like orphans are going on and on about how terrible their life is. But I really  _can't_ go back, Jon. Why do you think I'm working so hard to finish school, it's so I can actually live on my own. The foster family is terrible, the mother hits on us constantly. It's my 6th one since I was 12, I don't want to go back. Hogwarts is my home." she finished, sighing. "I can't stay here, I can't go back." Panic filled her eyes, and her hands shook.

"We'll figure it out, Faye. I'll take care of this. Come on, we need to get back to the common room. I need to find my sisters."

* * *

**A/N: Hope you're enjoying where the story is going. Clearly, now there is much more on it's way. Thank you all so much for your continuing support! New chapter up soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Tyrion**

"Have you absolutely lost your mind?" Tyrion shouted as he walked towards his father in the now mostly empty hall. "Beating the poor Targaryen girl and using her as an example, using the word 'mudbloods' in front of 11 year olds? The ministry will have you in Azkaban. They are children, not criminals."

"They are living lies." Tywin responded. "It's been proved again and again that magic cannot just appear, it must be stolen or given to someone."

"It's been proved and then disproved. Proved by pureblood radicals."

"If you do not wish to stay, then go. I will not sit here and listen to the lies these mudblood hacks have been feeding you your whole life."

"These children are under our protection, and we kick them to the curb. Most of them have nothing to go home to, they've been alienated by their friends and family, or must live in secrecy."

"I will not hear this from you, Tyrion. Your brother and sister agree with me, do not turn your back on your family."

Tyrion paused.

"I will go. I will see these children cared for, as is what I agreed to when I took this job. You have no right to do this, and the aurors will have you. This Targaryen man reeks of dark magic. His daughter is in  _my_ house, and you torture her. An innocent child." his anger made his hands shake as he turned to leave the hall. Someone needed to speak for these young witches and wizards.

* * *

**Robb**

Robb was still breathless when he apparated onto the front drive of his parent's manor. He'd run all the way to Hogsmeade, but now he was safely away from Hogwarts, he put his hands on his knees and took a breath. He heard the ringing charm echoing around the inside of the house, the one that alerted everyone when someone apparated onto their property.

His mother appeared at the front door, saw him, and her face fell.

He met her halfway, embracing her.

"What's happened, why are you here?" she asked, pulling back.

"I will tell you, but I need to see Dad as well."

"He's in the study, come." she said, and he followed her into the house.

Eddard Stark looked up from his parchment as his wife and son walked through the door.

"Robb, what is it?" he asked.

"Hogwarts. Lannister has brought in some wizards from Eastern Europe, some wizard called Targaryen, I think, and they've had the minister sign off on a decree, no more muggle-born wizards or witches at Hogwarts. They're packing their bags right now."

Ned was quiet. He turned, pulling a book from a shelf, and flipped it open.

"I know the name Targaryen. And Robert would never do something like that, he's stupid, but not that stupid. Imperio, if I were to wager a guess."

"Your sisters...Bran-" Catelyn said.

"Arya could be in trouble." Robb said, wincing. "I don't know. Targaryen shot a stunning curse at me when I tried to leave, and she blocked it. Jon will protect her, if it comes to that."

"He what?" Ned growled. "I'll have in Azkaban for it. I need to contact the aurors. Someone needs to get to the minister. We'll go to the ministry first, and then back to Hogwarts with a team of Aurors."

Suddenly, a glowing light rushed into the room, pale blue. It took form of a wolf, Jon's patronus, beside Robb.

Jon's voice came from the mouth of the wolf.

_'Girls and Bran are safe. Targaryen brought others, they tortured his daughter as an example. All muggleborns ordered to leave, and pure or halfbloods must stay - if either disobeys, Lannister said we'll suffer the same fate as Dany. The teachers are in the same situation.'_ There was a pause.  _'And Talisa's fine, Robb. Come quickly.'_

Robb smiled slightly at the additional thought Jon remembered to add. The patronus dissipated.

Ned was on his feet.

"Catelyn, stay here, I might send the girls and Bran back on the floo network if it's not safe."

* * *

**Dany**

Dany sat alone in one of the hallways. Tears stung the cuts on her face, but she didn't look like she was crying. She was numb now, at a loss of what else she could do. Her father and brother had discarded her out here while they discussed the next part of the plan, fixing the curriculum.

She heard a noise from the end of the hall, but did not move. She couldn't move. Her bones ached, she was sure a rib was broken, each breath she took was an effort.

Suddenly, Drogo was beside her.

"Come, Dany, take you somewhere safe." he said.

She shook her head silently, trying to hide the fact she was crying.

He took her face in his hands gently, wiping away the tears.

"You want to stay with them?" he asked, and again she shook her head.

He easily lifted her from the bench, holding her in his arms as thought she weighed nothing.

After five minutes of walking, they reached an empty wall in the middle of the seventh floor corridor. A moment later, a huge door appeared, and Drogo opened it, hurrying inside.

Inside, dozens of students sat with their belongings. The room was immense, with rows of bunks leading all the way to the back. Dany's eyes widened. She saw Missy hurrying towards them. Drogo set her down on a nearby chair, and Missy knelt beside her.

"Are you alright?" she asked. "Oh Dany, you poor thing." she said.

"I'm so sorry, Missy, I didn't know."

"It's okay."

Talisa, a Hufflepuff girl Dany hardly knew, appeared as well, kneeling down to examine her wounds.

"They really went at you, didn't they?" she asked gently.

"Are these all the muggleborns?" Dany asked. "Where are we?"

"A place called the Come and Go room. My mum told me about it when I was really little, Robb and I use it so-" she paused, and blushed. "They won't find us here. And it's not all the muggleborns, just the ones who had nowhere else to go. I need some bandages." she said, and just like that, a small box filled with clean cloths, appeared beside her.

"How did you find-" she looked up at Drogo.

"Friends all from muggles. You know." he motioned towards the boys Dany had been getting to know over the past few weeks, who sat in a corner with their trunks.

Talisa was cleaning off Dany's face with cool water.

"Someone clear a bed please!" she called, and a couple of first years dragged over a cot. She helped Dany lay down, and felt where her ribs were broken. She took out her wand, leveling it over Dany's side.

"I'm sorry, Dany, if I could I'd heal it, but I don't feel comfortable enough." she lifted Dany's shirt. " _Ferula._ " she said, and a split and bandages began winding themselves around Dany's middle.

"What's happening, though? What are you going to do, live here until someone interferes?"

"It shouldn't be long. Robb left and got his father, and is bringing Aurors. He'll take care of us"

"Stark?" Dany asked, and Talisa nodded.

"And hopefully we'll see your father in Azkaban for all this." she motioned towards her wounds. "I'll get working on the bruises and cuts. Talk to her Drogo, some of it might hurt, I need her distracted."

Drogo sat beside Dany, taking her hand. She smiled up at him.

"Thank you." Dany whispered.


	6. Chapter 6

**Robb**

The ministry was an odd place at a time like this. It appeared there had been an announcement of sorts, or word had gotten out somehow, but everyone seemed to be in a flurry when they stepped from the green flames and into the main hall.

"Auror Office is this way." Ned said sternly. "I've got my team coming in, but I'll see who's on today."

It was just past noon, the day was moving by quickly. Robb followed his father through the winding chambers of the ministry and into a glass walled office.

"Does anyone know the location of the minister?" Ned asked as he walked into a small room filled with faces Robb had all seen before. Men and women who worked with his father.

"He's been gone since Wednesday," a man called Hammond replied. "Brief leave of absence. His office isn't open, nobody is returning any owls. We're trying to track him down. But if he signed it underneath the Imperio curse, which is probably what happened, we can take control of the school."

"His mother is a muggleborn, he wouldn't. I'm sure of it. This is Lannister's hand."

"Then we'll move in. We'll apparate to Hogsmeade in large groups."

"Targaryen brought his own army." Ned said. "My other son sent word, he's still there."

"We'll be sure to overpower them. There's a small team doing some research on the purist movement in Eastern Europe, and they don't have much of a start up native following, but there's peaked interest all over the world." A woman named Jaqueline commented. "But we can show them pretty swiftly we mean business, especially when it comes to our children."

"You'll be coming with us, then?" Ned asked his son, who grinned.

"Wouldn't let me miss out on all the fun, would you?" Robb replied.

* * *

**Tywin**

"50 children are missing. They are neither in their common rooms nor arrived at the train for departure. The exits are secured by my men. They have disappeared within the castle." Aerys said. "Including my own daughter. Clearly, these students have no respect for you nor the laws we put in place."

"So the children will be punished. When they come out from their hiding place for food, they shall be detained, as we said they would be." Tywin replied, his manner bored. "We still have nearly 300 muggle-borns on their way to the train station. Those who listen will be rewarded."

"And what of the Stark child that left, to inform the ministry?"

"It is out of our hands. The ministry cannot touch us. Those in true power there are aware of what is happening. The minister signed off on the decree, that's the end of it." he said.

"And if they come?"

"As a deputy minister myself, I have the power to fight. However, the point you bring about the boy is an interesting one. Perhaps things will be more easily handled if we used his siblings. His half brother and he are close. Give me the list of missing students."

Viserys handed the parchment to Tywin.

"And he's dating a mudblood." Viserys said, sounding excited. "One of the ones that is missing. And the girlfriend of the other Stark boy is missing as well."

Tywin looked at him carefully, and Viserys shrugged. "Everyone is always talking about the Starks, it's nauseating. I know too much."

"This helps." Tywin said. "Have someone collect the remaining Stark children. If Robb returns with his father we will have the upperhand. Do what you have to to subdue them." Tywin said to a pair of young wizards Aerys had brought along.

* * *

**Arya**

The two wizards appeared at the Slytherin common room door, and demanded a passing Slytherin boy the password. The stone wall slid open, and they walked through the passageway.

"We're here for Arya Stark." they said as the students lounging around glanced up.

"What do you want her for?" Gendry asked. "Her blood status is clean, just like everyone else in this house."

"The Headmaster wishes to speak with her."

Arya stood, glaring. Gendry pushed her back on the couch, and stepped in front of her.

"This headmaster is quite dangerous, I think, and I doubt he'll be headmaster for too much longer. Arya is staying here, with her housemates, as she should."

"Boy, we've been told to use any means necessary to get Arya and her siblings."

With a quick move, Gendry shot a disarming spell at the pair of them. They dived out of the way, and the rest of the students scrambled into corners to avoid being hit by the crossfire. Arya was on her feet, and it was dueling partners yet again, only this time much more dangerous. It was clear within moment they were both going to be overpowered, so Arya turned towards Gendry. She stopped, dropped her wand.

"I yield!" she said. "I yield."

"Arya-" Gendry shouted, before he was hit with a final stunning spell.

"Don't hurt him anymore." she said. "I will come with you, just...hang on."

She knelt beside him. " _Rennervate."_ she whispered. He groaned, blinking back into consciousness.

"I have to go with them." she said softly.

"Your brothers will kill me." he sighed.

"Naw. I'll see you soon. I'll be fine. Thanks, Gen." she said.

She hurried towards the wizards.

"Wand, young lady." one of them ordered, and she handed it over. "Hopefully your other siblings will be easier."

* * *

**Jon**

Jon sat quietly with Bran and Sansa in the Gryffindor common room. Arya would be alright with her friends, but Jon had been too worried about Bran, and insisted he stay with him for the time being. Bran laid on the couch, tossing a ball in the air and catching it, over and over. Jon tried to page his way through a Quidditch strategy book, but his mind was on everything else. Sansa stood at the window, staring out at the grounds. Every other student in the common room was just as quiet.

There was a pounding on the portrait, great thuds. Everyone jumped.

"Starks, we have your sister, the headmaster needs to see you."

The three siblings looked at one another.

Jon pushed himself up, and walked to the portrait.

"Arya?" he called. After a moment she replied.

"Sorry, Jon." he could tell she'd been crying by the way her voice cracked.

"We don't want to hurt her." another voice added.

"Sansa, Bran, get behind me." Jon whispered. They hurried towards him.

"Disarming spell. Grab a wand from one of them." he ordered quietly. "Sansa. Focus on your target, I know you have trouble doing that. Bran, stay low, keep your wand hidden so they can't take it without a summoning spell, they won't think of it. We are Stark blood, and we won't go out without a fight. I'll try and stupefy them after they're disarmed, and then we run."

"Run where?" Bran asked.

"To where Faye and Talisa are hiding. I thought it would be safer if we stayed where they knew we were, but clearly-"

Sansa nodded, twisting her wand in her hand. Jon tapped her on the cheek.

"You good?" he asked, she nodded and gulped.

"It'll be fun." she said, grinning nervously.

"Starks!" they shouted. "Don't plan on anything."

"Bran first, and Bran, as soon as they see you, lay down. Real fast."

"Jon, I don't know." Bran said nervously.

"Pretend you're Robb." Sansa said. He took a deep breath.

"On three we open." Jon said. "One...two... _three._ "

They pushed the door open a crack. Bran stepped out.

"Not just the lil one, all three, cmon." one of the wizards said. Bran dropped down, and Sansa and Jon moved at the same time. They lunged out, shouting " _Expelliarmus"_ in unison. They caught the wands of the Wizards neatly in their hands. Jon pressed the tip of his wand into the bigger one's neck.

"Don't threaten my sister again." he said, before using his elbow to strike the man unconscious. Sansa quickly stupefied the other.

"Arya, get your wand." Sansa said.

Arya made a dash for the robe of the first wizard, who's face was bleeding onto the stone floor. She wrapped her hand around her wand, smiling widely.

"Come on, we need to run." Jon said, and they all rushed towards the 7th floor corridor at once.

* * *

**A/N: Alright guys, really hope you're enjoying it. And even if it's not perfect, I am having a blast writing it, so I hope there's a couple others out there who might be getting _some_ sort of enjoyment from this. Let me know what you think! Thanks, as always, to those who are reviewing and following, I really appreciate it! :)   
I posted the original first 6 chapters on Fanfiction dot net, and so I just uploaded those that were completed. The next additions should be coming out in the next few days. Thanks for the Kudos and comments, it's my first time using Archive so be gentle! **


End file.
